fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphio "Ares"-Alpian Jennerit Cloned Warmonger
Name: Delphio “Ares” is the great, great, great, great grandfather of Montana and Rhodes. He is the one who Rhodes and Montana inherited their massive size from and consider him to be a legend in their family until his untimely death against the Varelsi. Delphio served in the Peacekeepers all his life and is one of the greatest war heroes of all time. He is most famous for the Battle of the Breaking where he singlehandedly held down an LZ for three days so his men could evacuate with nothing but an old flak cannon as his only form of offensive capability. He died in battle, but the Jennerit extracted his corpse and cloned his DNA with the help of a secret Peacekeeper shadow science team. They grew a cloned replica of Delphio and renamed him Ares to serve as a commander for their Thrall forces. However, when the Jennerit coup de tat occurred, Ares regained Delphio’s memories and broke away to find what family he could and has joined the Battleborn to be with the only family he has left, Rhodes and Montana. Health: 2130 Shields: 300 Role: Defender/Initiator/Pusher/Advanced Weapons: Mk. 9 High Caliber Flak Cannon: Ares carries into battle a massive flak cannon capable of dealing 220 damage to enemies per shot fired and has a maximum ammo clip of 8 rounds. It has incredible range but it is slow to fire and cannot be reloaded manually, requires ability activation. If he is out of ammo he will bash enemies with his gun dealing 90 damage per attack. Ability 1: Ammo Loader: Ares reloads half of his flak cannon’s ammunition instantly. Ability 2: Adrenaline Boost: Ares activates a stimulant in his armor which heightens his reflexes. It gives him rapid health regeneration and increased movement speed for 6 seconds. +86 health regeneration per second and +30% movement speed. Ultimate: Last Stand: Increases Ares’s maximum health by 600 for 8 seconds and if his health were to drop to zero while Last Stand is active he keeps fighting and moving for the duration of the ability. Ares dies when Last Stand ends if his health is less than the bonus amount. Talent: Two Leaders in One: Ares suffers from a split personality disorder depending on his health total. If he has more than 50% of his maximum health Ares will deal 20% increased damage to enemies. If he has less than 50% of his health, Delphio takes over and his cooldown times are reduced by 20%. Augmentation Paths: Long Lost Grandpa and Anti-Everything Man Long Lost Grandpa Level 1: Two Leaders in One switches to Delphio when he is at 60% health or less. Level 2: Increases the ammo reloaded in the flak cannon with Ammo Loader. +2 ammo reloaded. Level 3: Adrenaline Boost’s duration is increased. +3 seconds. Level 4: Increase the skill cooldown speed granted by Delphio. +10% cooldown speed. Level 5: Increases the maximum range of the flak cannon. +25% maximum range. Level 6: The lower Delphio’s health is, the greater the damage mitigation he has. Up to 40% damage mitigation. Level 7: Delphio’s melee attacks reduce the cooldown of Ammo Loader with each successful connecting strike by 0.5 seconds. Level 8: Each shot fired from the flak cannon has a chance to reduce all of Delphio’s active cooldowns. +10% active cooldowns for 4 seconds. Level 9: Two Leaders in One no longer switches to Ares. Level 10: Increase Last Stand’s duration. +3 seconds Anti-Everything Man Level 1: Two Leaders in one switches to Ares when Delphio is at 40% or more health. Level 2: Increase flak cannon spread for 5 seconds after activating Ammo Loader. Level 3: Adrenaline Boost also increases shield recharge rate. +42 shield energy per second. Level 4: Increase the damage Ares inflicts while active by an additional 10%. Level 5: If a flak cannon round hits more than one major enemy, there is a chance that you will be refunded a round. 20% chance per round. Level 6: When Ares activates Adrenaline Boost and his health is full, he gains an overshield. 225 overshield for 6 seconds. Level 7: Increase the swing speed of Ares’s melee attacks. +25% attack speed. Level 8: The last round in the flak cannon will over penetrate enemies. Level 9: Two Leaders in One no longer switches to Delphio when at low health. Level 10: If Ares dies at the end of Last Stand, his ammunition will explode and deal 500 damage in a wide radius around him.